


New beginnings

by LarryStyle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring Mickey, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of bipolar, Strangers to Lovers, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStyle/pseuds/LarryStyle
Summary: When Fiona kicks him out Ian is forced to share a bed with Mickey... I wonder what could happen(Surprisingly not smut)





	New beginnings

“What do you mean Fiona kicked you out?” Lips eyebrows began to rise as his eyes almost popped out of his head

“I don’t know man” Ian sighed “she’s a bitch I have been struggling to find a job so I wasn’t paying rent... I guess she just got pissed” he scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders 

“I could talk to Mandy I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you living with us”

“Shit really?” Ian smirked at his brother 

“You might have to sleep in Mandy’s brothers room though” 

Ian shrugged back not bothered about sharing a room he’s done that his whole life anyway

———————————

And that’s how it began

Ian grabbed his bags from out of the rusty beaten down old car and walked up to the Milkovich household 

“IAN” Mandy squealed wrapping her arms around his neck as Ian returned the favour 

“Hey mands” he gave a warm smile 

“So shithead, why you moving here?” She nudged his shoulder with hers before grabbing a cigarette 

“Fi kicked me out”

“Damn what a fucking bitch” Mandy sneered her face twisting into a look of disgust

Mandy and Ian sat on the sofa drinking and talking about random shit before they heard the door open and loud footsteps entered the room

“Oh hey Mickey meet your new roommate” Mandy said slurring her words slightly

It took Mickey a moment before he realised what his sister had just said

“Wait what... NO no fucking way Mandy” Mickey argued 

“Please” she blinked giving Mickey her best puppy dog eyes

“It will only be until we get terrys room decorated for him” 

It took a while for Mandy to finally manage to convince Mickey to share his room with Ian but when they did the two Milkovichs and Ian sat and watched a movie, Ian and Mandy constantly giggling at the people who where getting murdered like the psychopaths they where and Mickey occasionally grunting about how shitty the movie was before it was finally time for bed

———————-

1st night

“So what side do you sleep on?” The redhead asked as they entered the room

“Huh?” 

“Of the bed”

The older man shrugged “I don’t know? The window side I guess”

They both got under the covers Mickey on the right side next to the window and Ian on the left

Mickey broke the silence 

“You better not fucking touch me Gallagher” Mickey raised his eyebrows

“Why the fuck would I want to touch you anyway” Ian sassed back

Mickey started building a pillow wall to fill in the gab between them 

“Jesus how fucking childish are you?” Ian grunted and turned around leaving his back facing towards Mickey as he pouted 

“Whatever Gallagher” Mickey whispered as he started to fall asleep 

The next morning Ian woke up with a face full of arm he opened his eyes, squinting as they got used to the light he looked around and realised his legs where tangled with Mickeys

Ian was on his side with his own arm around mickeys waist and mickeys arm was thrown across Ian’s face 

‘How the fuck did this happen’ Ian thought to himself as he peeled mickeys arm from his face before getting up to start his day

Ian didn’t say anything to Mickey and vice versa it was if nothing ever happened

————————-  
Night 2

Mickey suffered from PTSD from living with his dad his whole life admittedly it had gotten better but he would still sometimes would get some awful vivid nightmares that would wake him up in sweat and tears

Ian was a light sleeper so it wasn’t surprising when he woke up when he heard the difference in mickeys breathing

Ian looked over at the shorter man and looked at how distressed he was as he tossed and turned the odd whimper escaping his mouth

Ian panicked and smacked Mickey on the stomach to wake him up

Mickey shot up and looked around the dark room his eyes landing on ians concerned face 

“You okay?” Ian muttered 

“Yeah I’m fine it just happenes sometimes... sorry”

Mickey turned his head slightly embarrassed and wiped his forehead with his arm to get rid of the sweat that started to form there

Ian looked at him for a couple of minutes in silence until he spoke again

“You wanna talk about it?”

Mickey huffed and pulled a cigarette out of the packet that was on the windowsill before lighting it

“Not really, no”

“Okay” Ian gave a shy smile before lying back down 

The two boys chatted softly until they both fell back to sleep on opposite sides of they bed to then wake up once again tangled together

They didn’t mention it and carried on their day as usual

————————

5th night

Ian and Mickey had been sharing a bed for a few days now 

They would fall asleep on opposite sides of the bed but each morning they wake up tangled together 

They never speak of it and neither boy would ever admit that they loved when they woke up smelling like each other. 

On the 5th night Ian had started to come down with a shitty cold that he caught from his little sister Debbie 

His nose was all stuffed and he could hardly breathe meaning by the time sleep came around Ian began to snore, at first it was alright but as the days went on it got worse and worse and Mickey couldn’t sleep.

Mickey had his eyes shut desperately trying to sleep when a loud snore came from Ian’s mouth

“For fuck sake” he whisper shouted before kicking Ian causing him to jolt in his sleep almost falling out of the bed

“Nnmfuck” Ian mumbled as he wiped the sleep out of his eye his voice sounding nasally (Mickey wouldn’t admit it but he thought it was adorable)

“You keep snoring I can’t fucking sleep”

“I dognt snore” Ian muttered faking offence and he put his hand on his heart adding a shocked look on to his face using all the energy he had

The boys teased each other for what felt like hours before Ian started to have a coughing fit 

“Hey hey” Mickey whispered putting his palm on ians red face, he got up and went to the kitchen 

He returned back before Ian could even realise he had left, with a cold wash cloth and he dabbed it on ians red face 

Ian was to out of it to realise anything but the cool feeling he had on his face felt to good to give up so he let it happen

Mickey helped Ian lie down before lying down himself as he kept the cloth on ians face

The two boys soon fell asleep with Ian hooked into mickeys side with mickeys hand on his face

—————————-

The next morning

Ian had started to feel a bit better and the memories from last night clouded his mind as he remembered the help he got from Mickey and he then realised how soft and sweet Mickey actually is without his thug cover up

“Thanks” Ian smiled as he sat down next to Mickey on the stained couch “for last night” he added as if Mickey wouldn’t know what he was talking about

“Whatever” Mickey muttered

Just as Ian turned his head to stare at the tv he saw Mickey out of the corner of his eye giving him a shy smile and Ian returned it without looking back at Mickey 

—————————  
3 weeks

Ian and Mickey had gotten really close not only at night in the privacy of their own room but also during the day

They where joint at the hip most of the time their friendship had quickly formed and it didn’t go unnoticed by their siblings

Wherever Ian was Mickey was too, there was always constant giggles and jokes and they felt free around each other 

——————————  
1 month

It was one of them days when Ian just felt like shit his bipolar medication was fucking up and he just didn’t want to do anything but stay in bed 

“You okay?” Mickey asked carefully as he crawled up the bed closer to Ian 

“Hmm” Ian nodded back “just tired”

Mickey pulled on ians pillow and Ian got the message to lift his head slightly so Mickey could pull it closer to allow himself to share it with Ian 

Mickey gently put his head down next to Ians and sighed 

Mickey didn’t know what to do he wanted to comfort Ian but he also didn’t want to creep him out 

He sighed again before thinking fuck it 

He lifted his arm and put his palm over ians cheek he glided his thumb over his cheek bone before slipping his fingers through ians hair

Ian closed his eyes and sighed feeling content 

They looked at each other staring at one another’s delicate details 

Ian looked Mickey in the eye and Mickey did the same before Ian flicked his eyes down to mickeys lips, silently giving permission for a kiss

Mickey stiffened for a second and then leaned in, brushing his lips gently against ians 

Ian pulled Mickey close and returned the kiss just as passionately 

———————————

The next morning when the boys woke up tangled together, instead of ignoring it and pretending it never happened, mickey pulled Ian closer and pressed a lingering kiss to ians lips 

“Morning” Ian smiled

“Morning”

Maybe this bed sharing isn’t so bad.... here’s to new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea somewhere on Pinterest or something a while ago and I liked it so I finally made it tell me what you think


End file.
